


Será

by Dannstare



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannstare/pseuds/Dannstare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probando qué se siente haber escrito algo por aquí :d.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Será

**Author's Note:**

> Probando qué se siente haber escrito algo por aquí :d.

Ella no siempre iba a ese lugar, pero cuando lo hacía, la vida se volvía un poquito más dulce.

Era su paraíso personal, con las mismas bancas que conocía desde que tenía 4 años, y que el tiempo y el uso habían desgastado. Ya no eran blancas con rojo como en ese entonces, ahora solo tenían el color de la madera bajo la pintura descascarada, y montones de rayados obscenos y promesas de amor, probablemente hechas por estudiantes de preparatoria quienes juraban que se amarían por siempre. Se sentó en una de ellas, recordando cuando apenas sí podía sentarse allí por sí misma, cuando todo parecía tan enorme que sentía que jamás podría alcanzar a sentarse en ese lugar, ni usar los juegos de aquel parquecito porque para ella eran tan altos como montañas, pero le parecían tan divertidos que si era necesario, moriría intentándolo.

La brisa de otoño sopló con suavidad, llevando su frescura hasta su rostro, junto con el olor de los pinos que rodeaban los asientos. Su memoria de pronto solicitó la presencia de ese chico tan amable que tantas veces la invitó a jugar con él, en la fuente de agua, en los columpios, en la arena, siempre bajo el sol. Su aroma era el de los pinos a los que siempre acostumbraba a escalar.

Oh, sí, cómo olvidar a ese niño. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel, orbes ámbar tan cálidos y brillantes que siempre estaban llenos de vida y emoción. Su cabello castaño del color del chocolate, su piel normalmente blanca que se tornaba bronceada en los días de verano cuando jugaba bajo el sol, brazos que se habrían cuando la veía llegar y pies que se apresuraban en llegar hasta donde ella estaba, manos que tomaban las suyas y la llevaban a explorar mundos desconocidos, y que luego sabría que simplemente daban la vuelta a la calle por detrás del parque.

 _"¿Qué habrá sido de Sitael?"_ , pensó. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa cada vez que lo recordaba. Nunca tuvo el valor de decirle al chico lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que significó para ella. Él fue la mitad de su vida, cuando su madre murió y su padre no conseguía lograba otra cosa más que beber. En el momento más difícil de su vida, cuando se cuestionaba de qué valía seguir caminando y casi perdía la esperanza de lograr algo, él estuvo allí. Con sus modos algo bruscos y sus adorables sonrojos producto de tragarse su orgullo masculino para poder decirle que él no la dejaría, levantando su ánimo con sus juegos ridículos y haciendo el tonto solo para hacerla reír.

Cuánto amó a ese muchacho.

Nunca se perdonó no haber podido despedirse de él en el momento en que tuvo que partir. Y ahora, diez años después, volvía al lugar en donde lo vio por última vez, con la esperanza de un reencuentro que ahora le parecía tan irreal.

 _"Gracias por todo"_ , dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa final. Feliz con su memoria renovada por los hermosos recuerdos de infancia, dio una media vuelta para irse, cuando se topó con unos ojos completamente abiertos que la miraban fijamente. Esos inconfundibles ojos ámbar que jamás olvidó y que ya brillaban con el inicio de lágrimas.

"Volviste", dijo su voz profunda.

"Oh".

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajaja, pinche cosita cursi, ni yo lo esperaba XD.


End file.
